Reclaiming You
by RosemariePrior
Summary: To Tobias she was Ariel, her name was actually Tris. Caught up in childhood games Tris never bothered to tell him her real name, and Tobias ended up moving away. Several years later, Tobias now "Four" a Army Sergeant and Tris meet again, when she's trapped in a building fire. Will they discover, and reclaim each other again. Or will Four's current girlfriend have other plans.


**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys my computer broke down, and I just got a new one. I hope you like this story, and I only hope there's no other one for this fan fiction category like it because I honestly haven't been around to know if there is or isn't so yeah. -Jasmine **

_**Tobias/Four's Point of View**_

"The fire will rip open the main section of building A1 if we can't control it Sergeant Eaton," one of the fire fighters called from a distance, it was barely loud enough for me to catch.

"Well then control it," I said slamming my fist down on the black Toyota corolla. They knew just as I did this was more important than just the civilians trapped in the main building. It was the risk of loosing all military operation files from the early 20th century which no one had thought to transfer on electronics or back up. My commanding officer thought it would be appropriate for me to be here, honestly this was important, and a waste of my time. I had learnt well enough you have to accept the fact, you can never save everyone, but I didn't want to see them die. I already had witnessed to much of that over the past four years I spent oversees. Witnessing that again, at home too will be much more then I can handle. Therapy would be another nightmare, I didn't like it when someone asked me my favourite colour at times, call me bitter but it was just the result of my childhood.

"I'm going in," I said snapping my co-partner, and cousin Ezekiel "Zeke" Pedrad into attention. He looked at me for a second, and a smirk nicely manged to creep up on his lips.

"Of course you are, what should I tell the others if you don't make it?" he asked trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"That they need to burn for the rest of eternity in hell for not backing these files up," I mumbled throwing on a fire protective coat. It wouldn't save me if things got too bad, but at least they would be able to identify my body.

"Will do, and Four... I know you're not going in for the files, you're trying to get that girl that's still trapped in there aren't you?" Zeke smiled again encouragingly I gave him a small smile back.

_Which idiot doesn't attempt to get out of there _I thought annoyed. I strapped on a small gas mask fixing it tightly around my head, knowing I wouldn't need to take it off.

"I'm going in," I repeated looking at the burning building.

_**Tris's Point of view**_

_Fire blanket, Fire blanket _ I thought desperately looking around for a fire emergency kit, there had been so many here this morning, now they were caught up in the ashes of smoke themselves.

"If those objects didn't survive, I'm going to have to pull a magic trick to get out of here," I mumbled coughing. I had waited for help too long, I wasn't even sure if they were coming to get me, a death of a women wouldn't bother any of them. My lungs were filled with smoke, it was nearly impossible to keep myself awake. I felt my body start to give in, I wasn't the tallest or the healthiest person around, so it was miracle I had held up this long.

"Help!" I screamed frantically letting down my pride guard. I slipped down against one of the desks, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"So this is it," I mumbled to myself, grabbing a small bracelet from my pocket, it was a very fond childhood memory . Tobias was my best friend until he moved away when I was seven, this bracelet was the only thing I had left of him. I had known nothing about him, nothing but his first name but that one year was the one I treasured the most out of all the memories I had of my childhood. Even though I had never told him my name, and went with "Ariel" after Ariel from Disney.

"Sure if you want it to be I can just leave you here," a harsh voice said behind me snapping me out of my thoughts, with a small smile on his face.

I could barely make out his face, he didn't wait for my response rather he wrapped what I thought to be a fire blanket around me, as my vision blurred more. I was up from the ground before I knew it, and carefully placed in his arms.

"W-who are you I chocked," I wasn't sure why I needed to know who he was, when I should have just been glad to be getting out of there.

"PVT First class, Uriah Pedrad, are your questions done Ms?" he asked mockingly. I nodded, and the last thing I saw was flames surrounding the area vanish before my eyes.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view**_

"Four wait," Zeke called out behind me, as I jerked my head over to look at him. "No offence but no need for your bravery, Uriah has got her."

_Thank god she's out safe, which kind of idiot goes back into that and for what? _I thought to myself.

"It was a stupid stunt to pull on her part, what's her name?" I asked taking off my gloves, and suit as we walked back to the crowd.

"Beatrice Natalie Prior," Zeke answered. "I wouldn't call her an idiot though maybe it was something close to her that she couldn't risk losing."  
"What is closer then life?" I asked angrily, this girl had put us through a lot of trouble at the moment.

"The same thing I asked you when you misplaced your dog tag in Afghanistan in an unsafe village to, but went back for it, because of that child's tiara jewel engraved on the back of it, Who was the girl that gave that to you again? Ariel right?" he said hitting where it hurt. Maybe he was right, but at this moment it didn't make any sense to me. I didn't have the time to answer him, before someone wrapped her delicate arms around me. I smiled.

"Jackie," I said relieved to see her, I gave her a small kiss, as always she smelt like roses, with her brown hair hanging over the front of her right shoulder. Her eyes were a soft colour of brown to, absolutely astonishing and beautiful I was more then convinced she was the one for me.

"I have to go take care of the ones who were injured in the fire, I'll catch up with you later Four," she said running off to where her team of paramedics were.

"She's not the one you'll end up with," Zeke laughed, "She doesn't even know your name Four, not your real one, I mean she does but isn't allowed to say it, the same story with every girl you've been with." I shrugged off his comment getting in my car, he had no idea how much I loved her. "Meet you at the station, however isn't it strange your with her but someone else has already claimed their place in your heart, someone who's not even near you," he said walking off.

**A/N: **** Hey Guys so glad to be back, and as always you guys know I take suggestions from my readers on what should happen next in the story. What do you think about Jackie? Do you think Uriah, and Jackie will come in between Tris, and Tobias. Also what would you like to see happen in the story. And here's a little hint, Tris, and Tobias will not hit it off right away, in fact they will want to strangle each others throats uh-oh. So I hope you guys liked this chapter stay tuned for more, leave a comment below letting me know what you think. Check out my profile page from time to time, about a lot of other stuff I'll be doing, and updates on this story. I will also post a link to the picture of how I think Tobias's house looks like on my profile soon. Thank you for reading and endless support. -Jasmine **


End file.
